Shame
by Jazzy-Strings
Summary: They loved each other oh so dearly. Yet, the way society viewed them can only be called a Shame...


**AN Hello everyone, Jazzy-Strings here. **

**I am sorry for not updating, but here it is. Finally. The story you've all been waiting for. Anyhow, onward. To higher ideals. **

*** I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekez.**

* * *

><p><span>Details<span>

_They loved each other oh so dearly. Yet, the way society viewed them can only be called a Shame... _

Pairing: RusUkr- Human AU. Human names used.

Rating: M

Warning: Heavy incest. Sex scene in the first chapter. Possible violence in future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, onward. AN**

* * *

><p><em><span>Number One: Unite<span>_

It's a shame. It's really a shame.

They loved each other so, so much but they could never be together. Never. It was forbidden. Barred. Prohibited. Yet, they still stayed at it, they still proclaimed their love for each other, they still whispered 'I do' to each other under the covers, despite the lack of a law permitting them to take vows in a breathtaking ceremony, to join in holy matrimony. The beautiful woman, the sturdy man, the forbidden pair. They had fate, the law and circumstance biased against them. In spite of all of this, they still tried their utter best. No matter what people said. No matter what.

The sun had arisen once again, without any form of warning. It shone prettily through the thin, hanging curtains in his room, the alarm had not yet gone off- leaving a pleasant silence throughout the house. Only disrupted by the occasional note from a bird perched on the tree outside his room. Awoken by the light, Ivan opened one large, russian violet eye to look up at the mobile hanging from his ceiling. The mobile had always dazzled Ivan, fashioned for him by his dear elder sister Yekaterina. Known to him as Katyusha; an adorable pet name born out of pronunciation difficulties during his childhood. The boy pushed the duvet down until the top of it reached the centre of his chest. Ivan threw his legs out of the warm comfort that was his bed, hauling himself off it. Dragging his heavy limbs forward, he made his way through the corridor adjacent to his bedroom. Past the finest of the house's three bathrooms, two of the uninhabited bedrooms and finally taking a right at the bend. He arrived at the room of his beloved.

As he entered, he realised she was still asleep. Soundly snoozing, her hair messy, though still framing her ever beautiful face. Ivan smiled at Yekaterina, brushing the back of his hand gently against her naturally pale face. He leaned down and kissed her mouth until she stirred, "Good morning my sister." He said, gazing into her dark turquoise eyes. In his eyes, she was perfect. The very personification of beauty, both inside and out. He adored her, and she adored him. They both knew their love was impossible, they both knew what they were doing was wrong, but, to them, it was oh so worth it.

Yekaterina looked at him with half closed eyes, her carmine lips forming a gentle yet heartfelt smile. "Good morning my Ivan." The boy's head dropped into his sisters full breasts. His face buried into them through his sisters duvet. She placed her hands around his head, and lifted it off the covers. "Is anyone else awake?" She inquired. Ivan shook his head, he had been careful to check the rooms for any sound before he had arrived, a habit that he had developed after months of the same, forbidden routine. Yekaterina's expression conveyed that she was satisfied, and she lifted the covers, inviting her brother to join her under the blanket.

It was the invitation he had been longing for. He darted under the sheets, snuggling into his sisters soft, warm body. She hauled him onto her, almost crushing herself under his heavy weight, and overwhelmed by his overbearing height. To her, this was a small price to pay. "Oh Katyusha, how I love you so." Ivan stated, looking up at her from the valley between her breasts.

The woman smiled, cupping her brother's chin in her hands, lifting her head up to look him straight in the eye. "Ivan, my darling, I love you too." Ivan pulled himself up, to meet his sister's lips. The pair met at the mouth, forcing themselves into each other, opening their mouths to allow their tongues to connect and merge. Many could only dream of a love like theirs, a love which danced with all the intensity of a raging fire, a passion which could only grow, a relationship so strong that nothing, not even the strongest of hurricanes could knock it down. But oh how unbearable it was that it was between them. Between siblings. A love so powerful, though so frowned upon by society. It was, for lack of a better word, a shame.

The siblings pulled away from each other, "I am sorry, my brother, I must get ready." Yekaterina apologised. Ivan realised he had forgotten, his sister had a date today. He knew that he should, but never managed to bring himself to, hate his sister's boyfriend. He was aware that she entered a relationship with the man purely out of sympathy. He was the nerd, the shut in, yet he somehow managed to asked her out, and she accepted purely to eradicate the prospect of him feeling his efforts were wasted. Ivan was jealous, but the jealousy was somewhat bearable, for he knew who she truly loved. His sister loved her brother more than anything else, anyone, else in the world, and, if necessary, would destroy something else in the world in order to keep him hers. And he would do the same.

Ivan sat up from under his sisters bedsheets, "Katyusha."

"Yes?" She replied, throwing a dress on while simultaneously searching for a half-decent item of jewelry.

"When you get home, whenever that may be, may we do something special?" He enquired, following her every move with his eyes. He loved the way she moved. The way her hair swayed whenever she moved her head even slightly, the way her thighs jiggled slightly if she placed her foot down too heavily, the way her breasts bounced lightly whenever she walked.

Yekaterina walked over to the end of the bed, where Ivan was sitting. She placed her forehead up against his, and said "Yes, of course we can." Ivan's tongue licked his sister's lips, forcing her to giggle. He loved the way she giggled, the way she laughed, the way she smiled. He loved _her._ Her whole being. Her whole soul. Stepping back, she told Ivan she had to finish getting ready, and would be back around four o'clock. He looked at the time, nine forty-five. She had to leave at ten thirty. Hiding his anguish, he nodded, praying that this day would be one which went fast.

Ivan remained watching his sister as she continued to get ready. Lipstick, eyeliner, foundation, blush, tights, clips, eyeshadow, contacts. By the end of it all she appeared so... artificial. She was no longer Yekaterina, no longer Katyusha, she was someone completely different. Someone who Ivan did not know, someone who was not his sister, someone who was not the one whom he loved. "Katyusha." He said, "I do not like you like this, I do not recognise you."

"I assure you, my brother." Yekaterina replied, "I do not like myself in this form. I am not who I wish to be. In this shape I am only the girlfriend of Eduard. I am not Yekaterina, nor am I Katyusha, and, most painfully, nor am I yours. Which is why I cannot kiss you." She frowned, her eyes filled with a painful sorrow. She stayed in this relationship as she was too kindhearted to dump Eduard, she was too sympathetic towards him to reveal the truth. Not to mention, she was afraid. She was afraid of what Eduard might do, and she was afraid of society. If it became apparent that she and her younger brother were in a relationship as something more than blood siblings, they would become outcasts, unloved and uncared for; disowned and exiled. Ivan knew she hated it, but he also knew she could not help it, and, to be quite honest he hated it too. Her pain, after all, was his pain. Both as a sibling and as a lover.

The older woman ruffled his hair, and promised she would be back by four fifteen at the very latest, before grabbing her brown handbag and rushing out of the house to the bus stop. Ivan knew this day would be tedious, just like all the other days he spent in the absence of his sister. His days were spent either in bliss, or unshakable boredom, depending on who was present.

Ivan poked his head around the door, confirming the presence of any relatives or otherwise who may see him coming out from his sister's room. One could say this fear was irrational, they lived in the same house therefore it would be expected that they visit each other from time to time. However, in a relationship such as this one, so frowned upon as this one, it was mandatory that every step was taken to ensure ultimate secrecy. The coast was clear. He ran back to his room, and lay in bed for a couple of hours. His activities on days such as this seemed to keep to a bare minimum, due to his lack of friends to go out and spend time with, the lone thought that occupied his mind was that of his sister, and the unendurable amount of time that it was until he could see her again.

Eventually, he hauled himself out of his, now somewhat moist, bed for the second time that day and trudged down the two flights of stairs that separated himself and his sunflower garden. Yekaterina and himself had been nurturing the garden for many years, he was still able to reminisce over the year they had created it. That same year was the year she taught him the art of burning ants using the sun's light, and how to tie a bow. Ivan treasured every memory he and his sister shared without exception. It was what kept him going. He seized the watering can and hose and went on a sunflower watering frenzy, ensuring not an inch was left dry. Inevitably, he ran out of water. Twice. Whenever this tiny crisis happened, he refilled the can and carried on nurturing the plants as if he were their mother. Only once did he take a break from tending to the delicate blooms, to consume the meal that had been prepared for him. The meal in itself was rather pleasant, a pheasant pie with a cranberry sauce and gravy. Accompanied by vodka mixed into orange juice. The desert was nothing all that special. A raspberry cheesecake with cream that was marginally too thin for Ivan's taste. He still proceeded to thank the cook for his meal. Hard feelings were something Ivan prefered to avoid as if they were the plague.

The boy continued on his flower neutering frenzy for multiple hours after finishing his meal. The weather in his home was really rather terrible, therefore, when a day as beautiful as this one began at the absence of a warning, one could not help but make the most of it. Until Ivan heard the chiming of the bells of the nearby church. Four rings, four alerts, four o'clock. The man dashed back into the mansion, sprinting up the stairs, bolting over the landing, shoving his head into his pillow. He was unimaginably, unexplainably excited. Finally, after crawling through the hours of her absence he was at last going to be reunited with his sister, with his lover. He waited. And waited. And waited. The clock showed the time as four twenty. 'Impossible.' Ivan thought, 'She would never be late.' But late she was. The humdrum of waiting killed him, murdering him slowly, decapitating him at the most painstaking pace with a blunt bronze sword.

Until four forty-six. Suddenly, he heard shouting from two floors below. The screeches of his sister, followed by crying from someone else, a male. 'Eduard.' Ivan dashed into the hallway, looking over the railings of the balcony-like floor. He could only see Yekaterina, making it clear Eduard was in the doorway. He failed to make out what they were saying, all he could hear was muffled shouting, the voices crashing into each other. A sudden silence fell over the house, followed by the slam of the heavy front door, and the familiar tone of Yekaterina's heels against the various surfaces of the residence. Ivan darted back into his bedroom, and his behind the door, leaving slightly ajar to allow him to observe his sister's attitude from a safe distance.

The woman came up to the floor of the bedrooms in a tearful rage. She did not even notice the door behind which her brother was standing. Yekaterina stormed into the bathroom, fiercely scrubbing every inch of makeup, all the artificiality from her face. She no longer wanted any association with being Eduard's. She kicked off her heels and threw her handbag across the landing, before disappearing into her bedroom. Safe in the knowledge the hallway was clear, Ivan tiptoed toward his sisters chamber. It was a trying feat, he had always been heavy footed, what with his formidable height and the misleading weight that came with it, yet he managed to make it to Yekaterina's room but this time it smelled heavily of the putrid stench that some call 'perfume' lingering from that morning. He sat on the edge of the bed, the opposite way to where she was facing, putting as little weight on it as possible. Slowly, he rolled across the bed, and wrapped his body around her, imitating her shape, undoing her dress so that he could position his arms underneath her clothes, allowing his bare skin to lay against hers. She did not retaliate, she did not respond. "Katyusha, my beautiful, what is wrong?"

Yekaterina turned over, curling up into a ball and began to bury her head in Ivan's soft, inviting chest. Ivan removed his arms from the inside of his sister dress to enable her to do so. Once she was content, she pulled her dress down, so the skirt covered where it should, but the upper half of her delicate body was only covered by a bra that was a size or so too small, but otherwise bare. He moved his arms to pull her in further, wrapping around her small frame, being careful not to break it. Yekaterina looked up into her brother's violet eyes, "Ivan."

An abrupt wave of panic came over the younger man, "Yes?"

"I love you. I love you so so much. More than anything else in the world." She stated, in a tone as serious as her look.

Ivan smiled, still somewhat worried though he tried not to let it known. "I love you too, my sister. I adore you." His sister reached up to him desperately, and forced her tongue on to his teeth. He opened his mouth allowing her in, and pulled her up to minimise any strain that may be caused. As their muscles rolled over each other, forcing the other to move this way and that, Ivan reached for his lovers upper back, pulling it in every imaginable direction until it snapped off. Yekaterina's breasts were beyond large, they bounced out of the lingerie that had previously restricted them. Ivan moved one of his hands to grab the soft mount of flesh. They felt pleasant to the touch, like a soft, inviting pillow waiting at the end of a hard day's work. They looked beautiful, smooth and white, like snow. Yet, unlike snow, they were warm, pleasantly so.

At the same time, the woman started to unbutton her brother's shirt, revealing his somewhat toned chest, it was covered in a thin layer of puppy fat, in a way one could only describe as 'cute'.

The siblings withdrew, and began their mutual work. Ivan continued to knead Yekaterina's breasts, as she began to unzip his trousers. Proceeding to massage his penis through his underwear. He pulled the bottom of her dress over her head, and removed her panties, shortly before she pulled his trousers and boxers straight off. His penis half-erect. "Sister? Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ivan asked.

"Why, do you feel uncertain?" She replied, ceasing her activities at the sound of his question. She crawled up to his head and placed her forehead against his, cupping his face in both hands. "My brother, if you ever feel the slightest of uncertainty, then please do say and we will stop." Ivan nodded, and informed her that he was fine, and return to aiding him in pleasure. Which she did almost immediately. Her breasts rubbed against his penis as she kissed his chest, then moving onto his testicles. The foreplay exchanges between the pair of siblings brought about heavy, quickened breathing. Between the sexual touching, there were long periods of intimacy and silence, followed by 'I love you' or variations thereof many, many times. "Are you ready?" Yekaterina enquired, a gentle smile forming on her face, yet, there was a sort of deviousness to it, some kind of mystery. It was a smile Ivan had never seen before, and that made him rather worried. Pushing his worries aside, he nodded. Giving her a firm 'yes', inviting her to do what she will.

His sister positioned herself over his penis, lowering herself down slowly, and the two proceeded to have sex. It started off slow and casual, and then went in waves of being rough. The sibling's bodies intertwined in every possible way, at every possible angle, as they ceaselessly did a forbidden deed. To Ivan, to see her like this, was perfect. Her light skin moulding into his, her shining eyes opening and closing but only looking at him. They were one. She was his, and he was hers.

Until a horrific, horrific turn of luck. Pounding into each other, Yekaterina looked towards the door. It was opening. The suddenly distressed woman tapped her lover twice, in a desperate attempt to signal for him to stop.

It was too late.

Eduard stood in the doorway of Yekaterina's bedroom, horrified. His girlfriend was having sexual intercourse with her own brother, her own blood sibling, committing the horrible crime of Incest. The siblings stopped, much to Ivan's annoyance. Eduard stared blankly back, there were no words to describe quite what he was feeling at that moment: Horror? Disgust? Fear? Guiltily, Yekaterina looked up at her boyfriend, 'I'm sorry.' she mouthed. Eduard, however, had no reply. No words prepared, no speech left to deliver. The man simply stood there as if he were a statue, frozen into place against his will. In a frenzy after witnessing the barred act, he left, leaving Yekaterina and Ivan to listen to his panicked footsteps as he flew down the flights of stairs, slamming the door when he got to the bottom.

Yekaterina and Ivan finished their raw sex, snuggling into the other's warm, naked body after finishing, playing around with the other's hair, massaging the other's back lightly. Neither cared much for the earlier intrusion, they both found it really rather irrelevant at the time. All that mattered was the present, they were together, finally joined in body. The male pulled his sister in closer, her breasts pressed closely up against his bare chest, "Again?" He requested.

"Another day." His sister replied, much to his dismay, though, he could see where she was coming from, therefore, he did not complain. However, he did complain when Yekaterina moved to get dressed. Yet, his beloved older sister managed to silence him with words of kindness and care. They should at least stay this quiet time in happiness before the inevitable realisation that this would be the last of them, that this would be one of the final few times that they would have the company of only themselves, in the comfort that their secret was safe.

The next morning, it was peaceful. Slightly too peaceful for Ivan's comfort. As per usual, he climbed out of the soft, white paradise of his bed, and made his way over to his elder sister's chamber. She slept soundly, her large chest moved up and down with the sound of her breath. She breathed with a slow, steady, unbroken rhythm. Like the previous day, and all days before that, he woke her by planting his lips against her own. "Ivan." She whispered his name so beautifully.

He replied by whispering her name back, "Yes, Katyusha?" He could only hope to reflect the beauty she had shown him back to her. She looked at him with her starry, half-open teal eyes. He was in love with her so deeply, so helplessly, so irreversibly. Like the previous day, she invited him to join her underneath her covers. She intertwined her fingers in his, and they lay side by side. Not talking, not making love, but instead, just lying there, hand in hand, enjoying the other's presence, company, existence. Ivan shuffled over, his sister was too far away, only to find his lover was doing the same thing. When their arms touched, the pair giggled, it was oh such a simple thing, but oh was it amazing, not that either of them could understand why. She rolled over on top of him, her back against his chest, her hair spread out all over his face, yet it didn't bother him, instead, he buried his face into it. It smelled sweet, like lemon with a hint of lavender.

They breathed alternately, Ivan then Yekaterina, Ivan then Yekaterina, the cycle continued. "I love you." Yekaterina breathed, her voice content and peaceful.

Ivan smiled, "I love you too, my darling." He replied, his own but a whisper. They lay there in a silent bliss, time seemed non-existent, space did not exist, the world had fallen silent, despite the fact it was always talking, it was just them, just the brother and his sister, just the sister and her brother, just the single pair of lovers in the entire universe. After all, they were all that mattered, were they not?

To them, perhaps, but not to others. Before long, they were called down the stairs. both of them still in their pyjamas, they complied with their parents orders. Once they had descended the stairs, they were astonished. In the kitchen stood a bewildered Eduard, and someone who looked more familiar than Yekaterina and Ivan would have liked. "Katyusha, Ivan. As you know, this is Eduard, and this is Nataliya." Their Father explained. "We have something to explain to you, though, we wish we had told you sooner."

Ivan wished he could have held his sisters hand at that moment. She was so cold, so pale, so frightened. The white of fear was evident in the colour of her face. She looked so vulnerable, and evidently uncomfortable in Eduard's presence. "Nataliya is your younger sister."

'Oh shit.' Were the only words that could cross Ivan's mind. He knew of Nataliya's possessive tendencies over him, and he was aware that, if she did come to be aware of his relationship with his sister, the chance of him or Yekaterina getting off lightly would be virtually non existent.

Ignoring their desperate faces, Ivan's father continued, "However, she will be staying with Eduard until further arrangements are made. If all goes well, she will be living with us by the end of the year."

"But Father," Ivan butted in, confusion had struck him like a lightning bolt, sudden and harsh, "If you knew she was our sister all this time why did she have to live with Eduard?"

Evidently an easy question to answer, the man replied almost immediately, "Nataliya attended a boarding school up until recently. However, said boarding school has become useless for Nataliya's superior intellect, therefore, she moved back to live with her family until arrangements to move her to another school could be made. Eventually, talks were had, DNA tests were used, and we settled on the decision that Nataliya could stay with us." Glaring sternly at Ivan, his tone changed abruptly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Father..." Ivan's voice, on the other hand, had morphed into a whisper, a mumble, an inaudible murmur that only those with a trained ear could possibly hope to pick up.

Their Father then turned to Eduard and Nataliya, whom he thanked for coming, and then dismissed, he shortly dismissed Ivan and Yekaterina as well. The pair of them rushed up the stairs, in a childish race, playfully shouting rather odd phrases at each other in a bid to get to their rooms first. Three stairs from the top, Ivan tripped and fell, Yekaterina landed on top of him shortly after, ending the race in a childlike, giggly mess.

"Go out with me today, Sister." Ivan said, "I shall wear something nice."

Yekaterina nodded, smiling ear to ear, "Anything you wish for, my Darling." She untangled herself from him and proceeded to help him up. Then, once again, they kissed. It was nothing special, nothing too passionate, nothing too over the top, just a small, precious, pleasant kiss. Once they had broken, Ivan rushed to his room to pick up his nicest 'casual' clothes. A freshly ironed shirt, a pair of navy jeans, and, of course, his signature scarf, hand knitted for him by his darling sister herself.

He darted into her room once more, and got changed in her presence, as she got changed in his. There was a distinct, yet pleasant lack of sexual exchange during the course of the couple changing their attire. There was no need for such an exchange, after all, their relationship was nothing close to being purely sexual, however, neither of them could deny it would play a part.

The father of the siblings was informed of the fact they were going to visit the town, and Yekaterina would play the role of guardian to Ivan. Nothing more. (Though, both she and her beloved younger brother knew this was a lie.) Thinking nothing of it, their father allowed them to go to town. Euphoria abruptly overcame them. Neither knew quite why, nor how long it had been since such a thrill had come about, but nonetheless, it was unmistakable euphoria.

Yekaterina pulled her petite purse off the stair banister, and rushed out the door, Ivan following no more than ten metres behind her, a large smile displayed across his face. Armed with money, they stepped onto the bus hand-in-hand, for once they were proud of the fact no one in the area knew them personally, or at least their status as siblings. One may say this is unusual, given the amount of time they had lived in that one place, but no one bothered to get to know them, only their parents. Possibly as it was their parents who had the money, everyone knew that children were unlikely to have money.

They sat together on the rather empty bus (Sunday always was the best times to do things) holding hands all the while, pointing out the occasional landmark, or counting the sheep in the fields they passed. The journey itself was a thirty minute trip from the countryside to the edge of the city, were they'd have to get another bus into the city centre.

Upon their arrival, the decision to stop by a coffee shop was quickly made. Despite the shop's cheesy name 'Heavenly Moments' (or 'Hemelse Momenten' as one of the owners seemed to call it) the coffee they served was rather good. It was run by a towering man (with hair of an almost equal height) and a rather tall young lady, though, the height difference was still immense. Their hair and eyes were the same colour, their appearances in general seemed to match, so much so that it was certainly not challenging for someone to make the assumption that they were siblings. Indeed, Yekaterina could not claim not to have thought such a thing as well, however, they seemed to be a couple. Changing Yekaterina's mind almost instantaneously.

"Welcome!" The smaller lady cheered to them as the siblings came in, rushing over to the counter. It was true she found it somewhat embarrassing that she had been caught off guard. But a job was a job, and a job had to be done. "What may I get you today?"

The siblings thought for a second, "I shall have a black tea, please." They said in unison, trailing off into giggles as they realised what had happened.

The woman at the counter let out a small chuckle as well, "Of course." Yekaterina handed over the money that was needed to pay for the tea, before clutching Ivan's hand as they went to find a suitable spot to sit. It was a quiet corner next to a window overlooking the garden round the back of the cafe. The garden itself was beautiful, covered in tulips and poppies and pansies.

It wasn't long until the (female) owner brought them their order, "Two black teas!" She exclaimed, "What are your names by the way? I like to know a bit about my customers."

"M-my name's Yekaterina." Yekaterina stuttered, often times, she was nervous around new people. Especially those of the loud variety. Though it was clear this girl's intentions were only good.

Ivan stated his name much more smoothly. Simply saying it with a smile on his face. Partly out of courtesy, and partly out of the ecstasy of coming out with his sister. On a _date _no less.

"Oh my! You have such pretty names!" The woman in front of them gasped, "Anyway, my name is Manon, and the sulky man over there is Tim." She explained. The pair took a second to glance at the man, who was sitting at a desk in the corner. He appeared to be counting something, money perhaps? As it turned out, he was the treasurer, and Manon's lover. The friendly banter between Yekaterina, Ivan and Manon continued. Laughing, exchanging facts, and just generally chatting. Tim continued to sit lonely in the corner during the entire exchange. "Tim!" Manon called over to him eventually, "Kom en doe mee!"

The man looked up at her, it seemed a glare at first, until he finally started to smile (or was it a smirk?) from the corner of his mouth, "Ja, ja." He got up, his strong hands leaning on the desk in front of him so as to stop himself from falling over. He seemed somewhat unsteady, Ivan assumed this was because he was cooped up behind a desk all day.

Tim leaned over, kissing Manon on the lips. It was just a peck, but evidently full of love. He Placed himself down on the extra chair, his face fell back into a neutral, pouty expression. "So, how are we all?" His accent was evidently thicker than Manon's, and had somewhat of an edge. It seemed sharper, and less smooth.

The conversation started up again, chatter this time was thrown between the four of them. "So," Ivan inquired, "Are you two a couple?" Yekaterina cringed internally at the nosyness of her brother. But the other party didn't seem to mind.

Tim pulled Manon closer to him, "Yep." She answered, "We are. We decided to leave our home town a while ago and set up a coffee shop together. Though, it took us a while to learn the language around here. More so for Tim than for me."

"We're originally from Baarle-Nassau. It's a pretty town right on the border between Belgium and the Netherlands." Tim continued. "You should come and visit with us sometime."

Ivan's face lit up, "Of course! We'd love to!" Ivan had always loved making new friends. He was bullied as a child, his hair still recovering from when his tormentors had pulled chunks of it out. His trust had been given solely to his sister, who helped restore it, so much so that when she was around, he was fine meeting people he had never met before. Another reason for his love and eternal gratitude.

The conversation continued for another fourty-five minutes, until Yekaterina and Ivan had to leave, "We shall make sure to come again!" The sister called back to the owners of the little cafe.

"Please do! Tot ziens!" Tim and Manon cheered in reply. Manon distinctly louder than Tim.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope that you enjoyed that. Please reviewmessage me if you have anything to say. This is my first time trying something like this so all constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Reviews make the world go 'round. **

**- Jazzy-Strings**


End file.
